darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Louis Robinson
*Louise *Jem Finch *Lowlife *Dirtbag *Surfer dude |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 18 (June 22, 2000)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Male|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Senior (12th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral Good/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 6'2|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Fairly muscular: 182 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Playing the drums *Playing the guitar *Singing|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Water|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 677|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Emma *Marmalade *Ryan *Gwen *Erica *Zack *Nick|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Sadie *David *Tony *Lyla|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Lucy *Marmalade *Lyla |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 1: Marmalade |Row 16 title =Voice Actor |Row 16 info =Unknown |Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Surfing *Ice Hockey *Soccer |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Favorite Color|Row 19 info = Blue|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = None}} Louis Robinson is an original character created by Darkest Shadow. He is the main protagonist of the Depths of Our World series. Physical Appearance Currently, Louis stands at 6 feet and 2 inches tall. He weighs 182 pounds, which is pretty average for someone his age. Louis has a strong gamboge, wavy, shaggy surfer hair, that goes down a little above his shoulders. He has a bang that covers up his right eye. His eyes are a beautiful sky blue color. General Information Louis Montgomery Robinson is an eighteen-year old human boy. He currently lives in Autumn Springs, Connecticut with his family. He has a younger sister Lyra, and his mom Ashley. His father is currently somewhere in Texas for a work project. Louis only cherishes two things in his life; friends and family, and surfing. He has been surfing ever since he was little and grew up with the waves. He knows he's not even an hour away from the beach, and enjoys riding along mighty waves. Popularity wise, Louis is somewhere in the middle of the range leaning towards being popular. His usual clique that he hangs out a lot with consists of eight other people. History Louis was the first born child of Donatello and Ashley Robinson. The family raised him in a rather small house in a limited suburban area. Detroit was known for it's ridiculously high crime rates and the area they lived in was rather shady and sketchy, so they didn't keep him there for long. Four years later, he met his little sister, Lyra. The two got along great, and survived together in Detroit. In early 2005, they realized they don't want Louis or Lyra to grow up like their classmates at their sketchy school, so they started looking for housing in a rather safer area, no matter how far away it was. In 2007 the family moved from Michigan to Connecticut, a nicer looking, and far safer area. All flights to Hartford and New Haven were abruptly cancelled, so they had to take several trains. It is there where Louis met his best friend, Emma. Personality Louis has a pure heart of gold. He shows great feelings for others and is always ready to protect his close friends and those in need of shelter, food etc. He has shown many acts to be considered a hero this way. Reported by many interviewers, they find Louis to be a heavenly charm. Louis is also very modest. He doesn't really like being called "The best" because he thinks it makes him sound like a big jerk to others and he doesn't want others to feel bad. This is where his soft side comes in. He tries to help out people the best he can and works for making people feel better, not for money. Also, in competitions, when he performs a skill, he doesn't want to show off, even if he does actually manage to win first place over someone who hates losing. He also knows how to think twice. Louis thinks of the possibilities of what would happen during a plot and tells the person or people what would go wrong if it is flawed. Louis is also respectful to his family. He'd sacrifice his life to somebody rather than to kill his family or even close friends. If Louis caught villains lay a finger on a family member, especially Dawn, he would beat them to until they surrender. He learned that a true hero doesn't kill. Talents and Skills * Surfing: Louis has been surfing ever since he was a toddler. He has a big passion for the sport and felt like he was always one with the wave. He surfs through almost any loop and can perform tricks while in the air. * Ice Skating: Louis is also a very good ice skater. Being taught by Emma, he learned fast. He wanted to try Ice Hockey in high school and made varsity freshman year. He's fast, agile, and shot several goals for their team. * Soccer: Louis is a great soccer player. His father was one of the greatest soccer players in the country and wanted his children to learn to play. Louis became very good at the sport and eventually beacme one of the best on the high school team. * Video Gaming: Louis loves video games. He currently owns the PlayStation 4, along with the 3 and 2, which he doesn't use often. His favorite game is Grand Theft Auto V. He also plays Call of Duty, NBA 2K, Madden, Fortnite, Mortal Kombat, and more. * Poker: Louis is a great gambler. His favorite game is 5-card draw, and he tries to play cards whenever he can. He has won most of the games he played and made tons of cash from it. * Music: Louis is somewhat musically gifted. He used to play percussion in band in middle school, and his parents bought him his own drumset, in which he occasionally jams out on. He also knows how to play guitar, and his vocals aren't terrible. Relationships Family Louis and his father have a strong bond with each other. He was a lot closer to him than his mother, and he played a huge role in his life during his time living with him. Louis looked up to his father as an inspirational figure and wanted to be just like him. He was the one who taught him how to surf and play sports. Louis calls him almost every day because he misses him. Louis has a great relationship with his mother. Though he was much closer to his father, he did spend a lot of time around Ashley. It was Ashley that influenced Louis to become a surfer after seeing how great at it she was. She does everything she can to help Louis out in life, especially since her father is rarely around to help him. Four years after his birth, Louis gained a baby sister, Lyra. As her older brother, Louis makes sure that she chooses the right paths and stays out of trouble. However, she acts much more mature than he does, as Lyra is very nitpicky, and Louis is much more laid-back. (Main Article:'' Louis and Lyra) Louis and Dawn share a close-knit cousinly bond. The two have played each other since they were babies, and now they feel like they are like brother and sister. They visit each other very often, and it's always fun when they're around each other. (Main Article: ''Louis and Dawn) Marmalade Main Article: Louis and Marmalade Marmalade is Louis's ex-boyfriend. The two have spent over two years together, and were both very in love with each other. Originally, they were in the same friend clique, whereas Emma set them up before but it didn't work. It is unknown how Louis was driven to ask her out. The two of them have been in two relationships. One happened in eighth grade, which went on for a long time. The two had undyling love for each other and were considered inseperable. Marmalade then ended up breaking up with him because she was jealous about his friendship with Lucy. They later got back together a year later after, since the two had unrequitted mutual feelings for each other. In January of 2019, Marmalade went to a party and got very drunk. There, she solicited one of Nick's friends and had sex with him. The next morning, when she found out about what she did, she blackmailed him into not telling anybody, because she knows people who can leak his nudes. Overwhelmed with guilt, she came clean to Louis in February, where the two decided to end things after a very awkward few weeks. The two agreed that they needed some time apart, creating a tear in the friend group. Emma Main Article: Louis and Emma Since the day they met on the train, both of them knew that they were going to be trustworthy best friends. The both of them started the friend group and did everything for each other. Louis and Emma have a special bond as friends, and couldn't imagine themselves without each other. Gwen Main Article: Louis and Gwen Gwen and Louis view each other as good friends. Gwen is still grateful that Louis wanted her to join his clique with them. Louis can see past her outside and views how she is on the inside as a sweet girl who just looks scary towards others. Ryan Main Article: Louis and Ryan Louis and Ryan are best friends. Ever since Donatello helped Louis out with busting him out of jail, Ryan had a newfound massive respect for Louis. Ryan considers Louis to be his best friend in the group because they always have the same opinion on things. Ryan scares off other people who made fun of him. He was also the one who told Louis about Gwen. Nick Main Article: Louis and Nick Louis and Nick have a bumpy and odd friendship. Nick used to bully Louis and his friends in middle school, which is why he isn't well liked in the gang. With Nick being one of the most popular boys in school, he was usually the funny one of his gang and wanted to become pals with Louis to bring back the life in his clique. Zack Main Article: Louis and Zack Louis looks up towards Zack as an older brother. They are really good friends, even though Louis is hated by the most of the football team. Erica Main Article: Louis and Erica Louis and Erica are good friends. Louis was the first person to discover that Erica's surname wasn't "Mader". Dawn Main Article: Louis and Dawn Josh Josh and Louis are best friends. They both play ice hockey for their high school. Though he isn't nearly as good as Josh, the two are considered two the best players on the team. They usually hang out a lot after practice. Lucy Lucy and Louis are currently dating. The two both love surfing, and she hangs out with him and his friends sometimes, much to Marmalade's annoyance. The two were in band together, and spent a lot of time with each other, leading to his first breakup with Marmalade out of jealousy of the two's friendship. After Louis and Marmalade split in February, it didn't take Louis long for him to find somebody else to love. Lucy admitted that she had a crush on Louis a few months before, saying that her feelings for him never changed. Kendrick Like the rest of Erica's friends, Kendrick dislikes Louis, especially because he won over his ex-girlfriend, Marmalade. When he exposed Marmalade's nudes to his friends, Louis beat him up and terribly injured his face. Now, the two can't stand the sight of each other. Lyla Louis and Lyla were in a relationship for a short time during the breakup of him and Marmalade. The chemistry between the two wasn't very strong, so Louis had to end things with her in about two months. Trivia * Louis's favorite color is green * Louis can lucid dream, where he is able to control what happens in them * Louis is allergic to pollen * Louis kissed all the girls of his friend group at least once ** Louis and Marmalade, as a couple, kiss regularly ** Emma and Louis shared a few friendly kisses before ** Louis kissed Gwen out of sympathy when Ryan was on vacation ** Erica kissed Louis to show Marmalade that she's a good kisser * Louis is pretty strong as he benches 260 lbs., squats 345 lbs. and deadlifts 550 lbs. * Louis tries not to smoke weed as much as possible Category:Darkest Shadow's Characters Category:Human OCs Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Original Universe Category:ABranch